Conventionally, a connector is used to electrically connect two circuit boards facing each other while being disposed between the circuit boards. A connector attached to one circuit board and another connector attached to the other circuit board are fitted to each other, thereby connecting the two circuit boards. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such a connector with a plurality of terminals arranged in two rows.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-60764